The War For Survival
by mike21091
Summary: [02 & 03] The year is 2015 and the whole world is at war with each other to gain the technology to access the digital world. The problem is that the DigiDestineds and the Tamers are fighting with the digimon for the digital world. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

The War For Survival

--- Disclaimer -  
I do not own digimon or any of the characters.

--- Info -  
This story has all the DigiDestineds from the first three seasons. (Sorry if ages are wrong.)

It takes place fourteen years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Davis - 25 Ken - 25 Kari - 25 TK - 25 Yolei - 26 Cody - 23 Tai - 28 Matt - 28 Sora - 28 Izzy - 27 Mimi - 27 Joe - 29 Takato - 23 Rika - 23 Henry - 23 Suzy - 15 Ryo - 24 Jeri - 22 Kazu - 23 Kenta - 22

--- Chapter 1 ---

In the year 2008, seven years after we defeated MaloMyotismon, scientists & researchers had found a way to access the digital world.

Within six months the whole world knew about digimon because every single government in the world wanted the information the scientists had to them selves.

Six months later and all out war began between while countries bombed and nuked each other.

Then large corporations got involved and started to wage war against each other because their rival was trying to get the information for them selves also..

The digimon then tried to negotiate with everyone but were seen an the enemy.

In the year 2009, all of us DigiDestineds got involved to try and restore peace, but were seen as another threat.

The year is 2011 and many cities have been destroyed, along with many digimon.

The present year is 2015 and over fifty percent of the world's population has been killed by government agencies, the corporations, or a nuke that had suspicious detonated in 2013. 


	2. Chapter 2

The War For Survival

--- Disclaimer -  
I do not own digimon or any of the characters.

--- Info -  
This story has all the DigiDestineds from the first three seasons. (Sorry if ages are wrong.)

It takes place fourteen years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Davis - 25 Ken - 25 Kari - 25 TK - 25 Yolei - 26 Cody - 23 Tai - 28 Matt - 28 Sora - 28 Izzy - 27 Mimi - 27 Joe - 29 Takato - 23 Rika - 23 Henry - 23 Suzy - 15 Ryo - 24 Jeri - 22 Kazu - 23 Kenta - 22

--- Chapter 2 ---

Takato's P.O.V.

As Me, Rika, Jeri, and Kenta were walking, I noticed a small house up ahead and said to the other three, "Look over there!" as I pointed to the house, "We could rest there."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we proceeded to the house.

I looked over and saw our digimon were getting tired and was thankful that we had shelter.

When we reached the house, I turned the doorknob and the door fell down.

We went inside to see that there was nothing except for an old couch and a small table.

Rika looked over at me and asked, "How long have we been separated from the others?"

I thought for a second and said, "About a month."

I then set my weapons, which consisted of an MP5 sub machine gun, a nine millimeter pistol and a knife, on the small table.

I the started checking to see how much ammo I had and realized I barely had any.

I asked everyone, "How much ammo do you have?"

I saw Rika checking her two Desert Eagle's, Jeri checking her UZI, and Kenta checking his UZI and nine millimeter pistol.

Rika the responded, "I have a total of twenty one rounds.", then Jeri said, "Twenty five.", Kenta said, "seventeen for the UZI and thirteen for the pistol.".

I then said, "I have thirty for my MP5 and ten for my nine millimeter."

I calculated for a second and realized that we only had one hundred and sixteen rounds and we usually end up using twice that much in one battle.

I said, "This is not good! We don't have enough ammo to defend our selves!"

Kenta then said, "Oh no!"

I asked him, "What! What's going on out there!" since he was looking out the window.

He answered, "I see five people heading towards us and it isn't Henry and the others!"

I looked out and saw five soldiers headed for us in a humvee they stopped and got out except for the gunner on top.

One of the people that stepped out had a rocket launcher and the other three had M4 rifles along with Desert Eagle pistols.

The gunner on top of the humvee was controlling a belt fed machine gun.

Then one of them yelled, "REBELS UP AHEAD! FIRE AT WILL!" as he pointed at us and started firing.

I then ran outside followed by everyone else and started firing I shot the guy with the rocket launcher in between the eyes and Rika had killed another one, but then we were out of ammo. The two soldiers started firing at us and I felt a pain in my left knee but kept running. The soldiers were closing in on us but then I heard a loud pop followed by another loud pop a split second after the first and the two soldiers fell to the ground each with a bullet wound in the side of the head.

The gunner then started firing at the forest about five hundred feet away, but then I saw someone with spiky brown hair wearing a pair of goggles point a gun at the back of the gunners head and fired, splattering brain matter and blood on the top of the humvee.

He then said, "We saw your digimon and figured you could use some help."

Then I saw this blue digimon walk over to me and say, "Hi, I'm Veemon." then then spiky haired guy said, "My name is Davis."

I then saw two people walk out of the forest with sniper rifles in hand and Desert Eagle pistols holstered.

One of them had blond hair and was wearing a military uniform with the vest and the other was dressed in street cloths and had brown spiky hair like the guy Davis but had bigger hair.

I then saw a small yellow dinosaur and a orange and white hamster with wings fly out of the woods.

Then a guy with red hair came out holding a laptop followed by what looked like a giant ladybug.

I then heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up to see a military chopper with missiles and machine guns attached.

Then I heard a booming voice say through the PA on the chopper, "Put your weapons down and surrender those digimon, then we might not kill you."

I was never going to give up but we were out of ammo and couldn't fight.

I then saw three of the four people that helped us firing at the chopper.

Then the one with his laptop reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out a grenade.

He then threw it into an opening in the helicopter and when it exploded missiles started flying everywhere from the helicopter along with the machine guns firing at nothing in particular.

A missile hit the ground near me and threw me into the air when I guess what was a bullet went through my left shoulder.

I fell to the ground and then blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

The War For Survival

--- Disclaimer -  
I do not own digimon or any of the characters.

--- Info -  
This story has all the DigiDestineds from the first three seasons. (Sorry if ages are wrong.)

It takes place fourteen years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Davis - 25 Ken - 25 Kari - 25 TK - 25 Yolei - 26 Cody - 23 Tai - 28 Matt - 28 Sora - 28 Izzy - 27 Mimi - 27 Joe - 29 Takato - 23 Rika - 23 Henry - 23 Suzy - 15 Ryo - 24 Jeri - 22 Kazu - 23 Kenta - 22

--- Chapter 3 ---

I was starting to wake up and I knew that I was laying on something and it was shaking.

I heard someone say, "Hey Tai, he's awake!"

I opened my eyes and saw the guy with the red hair looking over me and I asked him, "What happened?"

He replied, "When I threw the grenade into the helicopter, I guess the pilot knew that is was in there so he activated all weapons. You've been shot in the left knee and shoulder. You're bandaged up, but be careful."

I then realized that we were in a hummer and someone said from the gunner's seat, "Patamon! I need that third ammo belt NOW!"

I saw this thing that looked like a hamster with wings say, "I'm hurrying TK!"

Then the guy with the read hair said, "My name is Izzy and this is my digimon partner Tentomon." as he motioned at the giant ladybug.

He then pointed at the guy with the large brown, spiky hair and said, "That's Tai and his partner Agumon." and I noticed the yellow dinosaur like digimon.

"The one in the gunners seat is TK and his partner Patamon." he said.

"And last but not least, That is Davis and his digimon partner Veemon." as he pointed to the guy with the short brown spiky hair and a blue digimon.

I heard TK ask, "How much ammo do we have left for this gun?"

Then I heard Izzy say, "We have two more belts, each with one hindred and fifty rounds."

Then I heard a pop and then I heard a grunt and the humvee swerved to the right.

TK then climbed down from the gunner's seat and yelled to me, "Help me get he out of the driver's seat!"

As we were pulling Tai out of the driver's seat, I saw he had been shot in the chest and TK said, "Drag him over to Izzy!" as he got behind the wheel.

Izzy said to Tai, "Can you hear me?"

Tai said, "Yeah Izzy. I just ... can't breathe that ... well."

Izzy then noticed the bullet wound to the right side of his chest and said, "Crap, it looks like you have a collapsed lung. I really can't do anything! I'm so sorry Tai."

Some how Tai managed to say, "Just stop the bleeding."

Izzy started to bandage him up when Tai asked, "Where's TK?"

I said, "He's driving."

Then Davis said, "Their gaining on us!"

I climbed into the passenger seat and looked into the rear view mirror and saw five humvee's behind us.

TK then said, "Davis, I need you to operate the machine gun!"

Davis said, "Me?"

TK said, "Yes!" and Davis then jumped into the seat and began firing at the soldiers behind us.

TK's P.O.V.

As I was driving, two humvee's were gaining on us and before I knew it one of then was on the right and the other was on the left.

I then saw another pull up behind me and yelled, "DAVIS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" because I knew what they were planning.

He got down and I said, "Close the hatch! Quickly!"

He had the hatch half way closed when a grenade went off on the hatch blowing chunks of it everywhere.

I looked back at everyone and saw Davis was knocked backed along with everyone else but they were ok.

I noticed that the three other people that had been with that guy have yet to say a word.

I hit a bump and I felt this shooting pain in my chest and looked down to see a metal bar from the hatch had gone through my seat and a little ways through the right side of my stomach.

Everyone was knocked out except for me.

I mumbled to myself, "I can't let my friends down I've got to keep going!"

The five humvees were still following us and shooting at us.

I swerved to avoid a grenade that had been thrown but the sudden movement caused me to grunt loudly in pain.

Just then I saw the guy that we had saved was waking up.

He asked, "What just happened?"

I said kind of weakly, "A grenade blew the hatch in and knocked all of you out. By the way what's your name?"

He answered, "Takato."

Just then his friends awoke and Takato said, "Glad your awake!"

This girl with brownish hair and blue eyes asked, "Where are we?"

I then said, "In a humvee getting chased by the military."

She then grabbed her pistol and asked, "Who are you?"

Takato said, "He's a friend."

I guess she remembered because she put her gun away and asked, "What's your name?"

I answered, "TK. What's your's?"

She answered, "Rika."

Then a younger brown haired girl awoke along with a green haired guy.

Then the green haired guy said, "How long was I out for?"

I answered, "About a day or so."

The green haired guy asked me, "Who are you?"

I answered, "I'm TK and how about you and you." as I pointed to the guy and the brown haired girl.

The guy said, "My name is Kenta." then the girl said, "Jeri."

Just then Davis awoke and said, "Geez! What happened?."

Izzy the woke up along with Tai and Tai asked, "What happened?"

I answered weakly, "A grenade blew the hatch apart and knocked everyone out but me."

As I was driving one of the soldiers had a rocket launcher equipped on his humvee and decided to launch it at us.

I saw it at the last second and swerved to avoid it and I yelled in pain as I felt the metal bar twisting around in my wound from the force of the sharp turn.

Davis walked over to me and was about to say something but he yelled, "GET OVER HERE IZZY!"

Izzy came over and saw the metal bar and asked, "How long has this bar been in you?"

I answered, "Since the hatch blew up, which was a day or two ago. I can't remember."

Rika's P.O.V.

I watched as the two guys went to the guy called TK and was wondering what was going on but I heard a cough and looked over to my right and saw a guy with brown spiky hair like the one in the front of the humvee but this guys was a bit older.

He said in a raspy voice, "Hi, my name is Tai and this is Agumon." as he pointed to the small yellow dinosaur.

I then said, "I'm Rika and this is my partner Renamon." I then pointed at Takato and said, "That's Takato and his digimon Guilmon. This is Henry and Terriermon." as I pointed to Henry "and that's Jeri and Leomon." and Jeri looked up.

Tai then got up and fell down and gasped.

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

He answered, "Last thing I remember I was driving then I felt a pain in my chest and now I'm here."

I heard TK say, "Davis get to the gun!"

Davis was about to respond when he saw Tai was awake and said, "Hey TK! Tai's awake!"

TK then said, "Davis could you get to the gun, please."

Davis said, "Alright!" as he climbed into the gunners seat.

I then heard TK say, "Izzy, get over to Tai he could use the help."

Izzy was about to say something but TK cut him off and said, "Now."

Izzy walked over to where Me, Henry and Jeri were at while mumbling something about needing medical help, wishing someone named Joe was around, and wondering how long someone was going to live.

He sat down on the seat and I asked him, "What's the matter?"

He answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "My friends. I-I can't help them. I'm not a doctor! I only know how to fix computers not people! I wish Joe was here, he'd know what to do! I have two of my friends lives in my hands and I don't think I can help either one!"

I was confused and asked, "Who's Joe and what two friends?"

He answered, "Joe is another one of my friends, he's actually a surgeon. There was twelve of us, but about six or eight months ago we got separated from each other."

He continued, "My two friends ,TK and Tai, are the ones I'm talking about. Tai was driving this humvee about a day ago when a bullet came through the window and went in his right lung. TK took over driving after Tai was shot and when the grenade blew the hatch apart, a piece of a metal bar went through the drivers seat in impaled him. It's a miracle he's still alive!"

I heard a boom coming from outside and saw a humvee driving next to us with their guns pointed at us and the driver was a girl that looked to be in her mid twenties with reddish blond hair. 


	4. Chapter 4

The War For Survival

--- Disclaimer -  
I do not own digimon or any of the characters.

--- Info -  
This story has all the DigiDestineds from the first three seasons. (Sorry if ages are wrong.)

It takes place fourteen years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Davis - 25 Ken - 25 Kari - 25 TK - 25 Yolei - 26 Cody - 23 Tai - 28 Matt - 28 Sora - 28 Izzy - 27 Mimi - 27 Joe - 29 Takato - 23 Rika - 23 Henry - 23 Suzy - 15 Ryo - 24 Jeri - 22 Kazu - 23 Kenta - 22

--- Chapter 4 ---

TK's P.O.V.

I looked over and saw this reddish blonde girl driving the hummer next to us and she looked over and I saw her brown eyes, I knew it was Sora.

Rika was about to fire at them when I said, "Don't fire at them!"

She said, "Huh? Their enemies!"

"No their not!" I replied.

Rika's P.O.V.

I walked closer to the driver and passenger seat to see if the other humvee was helping us or not.

When I got closer I saw TK's injury, a metal bar had gone through the drivers seat and into his stomach with an inch or so of the bar sticking out of him.

I then looked out the windshield to see the gunner of the other humvee was yelling and firing the mounted gun at the soldiers humvees behind us.

I couldn't quite tell who it was, but as we got closer I said, "Ryo?"

TK then asked, "Who's that?"

I answered, "He's one of our friends that got split up about a month ago."

I then heard the last of the enemy humvees explode and I stopped along with the other humvee.

Everyone was getting out of our humvee except me, because the pain from the metal bar being stuck in me is keeping me from moving.

I saw Sora, Cody, Yolei, Joe, Matt and three other people with digimon get out.

Rika then said to me, "The guy with the brown hair is Ryo, the one with the blue hair is Henry, and the other one is Kazu."

I then said, "Thanks."

I saw Matt walking over towards me and when he got to the door he said, "Why don't you come out? Talk with us?"

I said, "Even if I wanted to I couldn't."

He asked, "Why and is Tai with you guys?"

I answered, "Yes he's in here."

Matt asked me, "Ok Tai is usually out here. What's going on?"

I then said, "While Tai was driving, a bullet went through the windshield and went through the right side of his chest, collapsing his lung."

Matt the asked trying to stay calm and strong, "Is he dead?"

I said, "No, but he fades in and out of consciousness. I'm actually surprised I'm not doing that."

Matt asked me with worry in his voice, "What do you mean?"

I tried to move a little but the bar twisted and I yelled in pain.

Matt started to panic and asked, "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

I said, "This." as I pointed to the bar that had be stuck in the seat.

Matt then yelled, "JOE! GET OVER HERE NOW! EMERGENCY!"

Joe ran over here and asked Matt, "What's so important?"

He then opened the driver side door and Joe saw the bar, gasped and asked, "How long has the bar been in the wound for?"

I answered a bit weakly, "About two three days. Also, Tai is in the back of the hummer with a gunshot wound to his right chest. His lung collapsed, but he's still alive."

He then said, "I can't believe you're both still alive!"

I started to feel light headed and I then felt so exhausted and everything was black. 


End file.
